


Rakugaki Page

by flamingxusagi



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, dont mind me, each chapter is a different anime, im just projecting here, will add whenever i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingxusagi/pseuds/flamingxusagi
Summary: Some memories are treasured. Others are to be learned from. What are bonds when those memories are tarnished over and over again? The emotions trampled upon in the past comes back to haunt you. Scratch out those pages and start anew. Combine both the anxieties and hopes from the past and future, hug them and love them with your own arms. You'll shine like a diamond in the end, not matter what.
Kudos: 1





	1. Why can't they really leave me alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero Agencies are a lot of work huh...

_"Those you can't seem to understand... those who pretend to understand you...  
Both exist in this terrible world."_   
_\- THE DAY -_

Momo Yaoyorozu sighed for the tenth time, looking through her paperwork at her agency. She was getting real tired of this but work was work after all. She took her pen and started to write, soft music humming in the background as she did so. The Creation quirk user hummed along to the song, which had a nice ring to it but the message to the song was a little sad, she found. Her pen had started to slow down on its own, her face started to contort a little. She then stopped and stared at the paper in front of her, not really thinking about the work now. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying her best to suppress the memories she really didn't want to remember. 

Her memories. Yes, she remembered times with them. Was it her class? Was it people early on in her line of hero work? She refused to remember. But she did. They were a group at the start of her career of being a hero. She relied on them so much, yet at the same time, they would never give her the time of day and would only use her for certain things. She turned the music up, hoping it would drown out those memories. It didn't and only amplified them. "Damn it..." She muttered as she set aside her papers and her pen and took a deep breath. "Come on, Momo... They're not here anymore, don't think about them..." She reassured herself. That didn't work out well for her.

Her memories had decided to take a trip. The lies she had been told. The information she was never given. She gritted her teeth at how she was treated back then. The amount of wasted positive energy she had given them, the amount of time wasted on them when she could have been doing something else. Momo slammed her desk and buried her head in her arms, "Why can't these memories go away...!" She silently yelled at herself. No matter how much she wanted to forget they were always there.

They came unnoticed. They were a good group. Good things don't last forever. It was all an illusion. Or was it? All the pessimism, drama, everything took a toll on her. She would always check her phone for messages or at least head over to their place to check on them but they were never there ever. But they always showed up when she was busy doing her work or something else. Momo gripped her hair and let tears fall. She sobbed once again. Were they only using her just to get more popularity points? Or was it because they pitied her? They definitely didn't talk to her for her, that's what she believes now that she looked back on it. "No... I hate this..." She mumbled.

She continued to sob, not hearing the door open. Two pairs of arms wrapped around her. She recognised these arms. Izuku Midoriya and Kyouka Jiro's arms. She felt safe here. She felt fine. But she still cried. These memories tarnished her ideas of people and bonds so easily. Momo Yaoyorozu can do it. She has to believe in herself just as Izuku and Kyouka believe in her.

"It's okay YaoMomo..."

"We're here for you."

"Now." Both of them spoke as she cried more on an event that happened every month.

_"Only once, a moment of spark_  
_Our prayer is not that weak_  
_I want to believe more than anything_  
_I want to overcome once more."_  
_\- Star Maker -_


	2. Pain? Reason for Smiling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can pain and happiness go together?

_"Can you remember it? The sky of tears..._   
_That pain has given you protection."_   
_\- Sign -_

"Damn they really were horrible..." Tenko sighed as she sat at the rooftop of her school, her legs dangling over the edge as she watched the sun set in its vibrant orange hue. It was the last day of term and she was hoping it would be a good day. It wasn't at all. She shook her head, she can't remember that now. She clenched her hands at the edge of the rooftop, biting her lip in anger. They really didn't show up. She relied on them, she gave them everything and all they did was disappear or not bother with it. They never showed up when she needed them. How dare they do this to her! Again! 

She had been cornered today, by a group of idiots who really didn't think she had been learning a new martial art called Neo Aikido lately. She enjoyed it. It was fun and really interesting, how certain holds and moves were executed. But then she was provoked. She really didn't want to do it. She pleaded for them to leave her alone. But they never did and so she made the first move. She slammed her fist into the concrete slab of the building. This happened every time. "They're not even here, goddammit..." They said they would be here for her. They always said that. How much of a lie that was, she told herself. She looked to the ground that was pretty far. She shook her head, "No, I will never do that! Bad idea, Tenko!" She chastised herself.

It just begged the question. Were they only using her to make themselves feel better? How bad was this trap? They found her when she was here in this exact same spot years ago. Yet for some reason, they're not here now and was only there for that one time. Every time she had seen them, she was happy and so were they. And she found out things she probably should have, or maybe she was meant to find out about it. She gripped her head with her one hand and shook her head. There was no point in agonising over that. All she ever did was be there for them, yet they took that for granted. Where the hell was the two way street of communication? 

The wind blew her dark brown hair to the side, the sun was setting lower and lower, revealing the purple hue above the orange. She really should get home but maybe if she waited... 

"No, I've waited long enough." She muttered to herself. Tenko stood up and headed to the door that had led her to the roof of the school. She gripped the doorknob. "Maybe..." She thought as she turned back to where she was sitting. She shook her head and opened the door, which revealed Makoto Naegi and Mahiru Koizumi from the classes above her year. 

"Where were you, Tenko?" Mahiru asked as she took the younger girl's hand into her own.

"Yeah I was worried about you after you ran off..." Makoto added.

Makoto and Mahiru wasn't them. But they were her true best friends. Not them. So she smiled softly and cried into both of their arms. She may have always found pain, but in the end she found out where her true happiness had lied within.

_"Clutching the things we wish to hold dear,_   
_We'll become more mature,_   
_Never letting them wander..._   
_Protecting them at all times."_   
_\- Silhouette -_


	3. There Was Harmony Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and fate...That's a funny thing for sure

_"I'm falling down because of a twist of fate_   
_The harmony we had is in the past."_   
_\- Guess Who Is Back -_

Vanessa had stepped out of the base for the day. She really felt that this was a day she could have all to herself and think about a few things. Of course, Yami had noticed it was always the same day so he let her go for the day with a simple nod along with a sentence. "Remember, you're here now and not there with her. So talk to us, alright?" She had smiled softly and acknowledged his statement with a nod. Her mind would always wander to the day when she left what she would have considered her sister, but realised she was absolutely selfish. Yet her good heart would always stay around her because this other person was lonely, she saw it in her eyes but she denied it. Her name was Cana or something like that. 

When they first met, they had such a connection that it was sort of unbreakable. But as time went on... Vanessa sighed. Cana had kept on going out, making a name for herself within the Clover Kingdom. The witch was happy for her new sister to be making it to the top. They had always spent time with each other, bonding over every little thing that they both loved. However, the thread magic witch had noticed her spend less and less time with her. Of course, Vanessa didn't question it. She let Cana do what she did best. By extension, she had met a few of her other friends. They were interesting however, now that she thought about them, something about them felt off at first glance. She ignored it as if they were Cana's friends, they wouldn't be horrible, right?

One day, she was entrusted with certain information. It had apparently broken the circle of friends they were all a part of. Vanessa could only sigh at the memory of herself actually trying to be there for everyone. "How ridiculous..." She muttered to herself as she stared into a window of a shop. 'That does look cute though...' She thought as she stared at the clothes on display. The witch shrugged and continued her way around the capital of the kingdom. 

They all seemed to be in such harmony. It turns out, they were only using each other. Well, most of them. Or was it all of them? She didn't know and frankly she doesn't care anymore. The headaches and the heartbreaks she had gone through with that group of hers, it had emotionally drained her to the point that she was afraid of getting too close to anyone she came across. Vanessa had left Cana. Or was it the other way around? 

"They aren't worth it and all they did was rely on one person. They were also too selfish for their own good." Cana had stated. "What about you? What are you going to do?" She added.

Vanessa answered unsure of herself back then, "I don't know."

And with that they had left each other. No one knows for how long. It would be better for Vanessa if she didn't show up at the base for sure or she'll kill her with her thread magic. She'd tear her apart by the seams. 

With these thoughts she hadn't noticed she ended up back at the base. The sight of the Black Bulls' hideout never failed to make her smile. She opened the door and saw the sight she loved, her family being happy. This was what she wanted to do now. Make her family the best squad in all of Clover Kingdom. 

Noelle and Asta had walked up to her asking why she was crying. She hadn't noticed it, yet she answered it anyway.

"Because I love you all so much." 

_"Now we will go to the distant future_   
_We will overcome all fears, even those still unknown_   
_I will become the same as I imagined myself today_   
_Someday I will draw a new page of my life."  
\- Haruka Mirai -_


End file.
